Domino
"Domino" von ist tanzbar in die Wii U Version von'' Just Dance 4, ''Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited Aussehen des Tänzers Der Tänzer trägt eine bunte Jacke (gelb, pink, blau) über einem kurzen blauen T-Shirt, mehrfarbige Shorts in den gleichen Farben, rosa und blaue Strumpfhosen und rosa Sneakers. Sie hat lange, lila Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden sind. Hintergrund Der Hintergrund ist ein dunkelgrüner Raum mit rechteckigen und quadratischen Dominosteinen, die sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegen. Ihre Farbe wechselt zu grün, gelb und pink. Gold Moves Es gibt drei Gold Moves in dieser Routine: Gold Moves 1 und 2: 'Heben Sie Ihren rechten Arm, während Sie Ihren linken Arm an den Hüften ausruhen. '''Gold Move 3: '''Leg deine Arme hin und sieh nach oben. Domino Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 und 2 Domino GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 und 2 ''im Spiel Domino Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Domino GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 im Spiel Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I'm a domino" is sung Bezeichnungen Domino wird in den Party Master-Modi angezeigt. Hier sind die Beschriftungen, die ihren Tanzbewegungen zugeschrieben werden: * Crazy Girl * I Feel Crazy * Model * Rock My World Auftreten in Mashups Domino wird im folgenden Mashup angezeigt: * ''Animals ''(Club)' Dance Quest ''Domino erscheint in der folgenden Dance Quest-Karte: * Lily of the Valley Trivia *''Domino'' ist das zweite Lied von Jessie J in der Serie. *"Damn" ist zensiert. *Das zweite Mal "Take me down like I'm a domino" wird gesagt, in den Texten, "take me down" und "like I'm a domino" sind in zwei verschiedene Linien getrennt, auch wenn es sonst immer gesagt wurde, diese beiden Linien waren eine volle Linie. *Die allerletzte lyrische Zeile "Take me down like I'm a domino" wird sehr langsam hervorgehoben, wenn sie das Wort "down" erreicht, und dann stoppt sie und die Linie verschwindet bald danach. Dies wurde in Just Dance Now behoben. *Dies ist der einzige Song von Jessie J, der bisher keinen anderen Künstler enthielt (Price Tag enthält B.o.B, Wild enthält Big Sean und Bang Bang enthält Ariana Grande und Nicki Minaj). *Es gibt einen Fehler, wenn das Lied in einem Just Sweat-Modus vorhanden ist; Wann immer der Spieler das Lied spielt, werden keine Kalorien gezählt. Die Schweißleiste oben wird jedoch immer noch berücksichtigt. **Dies ist der gleiche Fall mit Want U Back. Galerie Spieldateien Domino.jpg|''Domino'' domino_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Abdeckung Domino_cover_albumcoach.png| Album Tänzer Ausschnitt 399.png|Avatar an /''Now'' GOLDEN Domino.png|Goldener Avatar DIAMOND Domino.png|Diamant Avatar Domino Pictograms.png|Piktogramme Screenshots aus dem Spiel Dominoinactive.png|''Domino'' auf dem Menü Dominoactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' Cover domino menu.png|''Domino'' auf dem Just Dance Unlimited Menü (2017) domino load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' Ladebildschirm domino coachmenu.png|Tänzer Auswahl Bildschirm dominobkg2.png dominobkg3.png dominobkg.png|Hintergrund Andere Domino Menu.gif|''Domino'' auf dem Just Dance Unlimited Menü (2016) jd4domino.jpg Domino EX.png|Tänzer Extraktion Domino Coach.png|Tänzer Extraktion 2 DominoLyricsGlitch.gif|Lyric Fehler am Ende Videos Offizielles Musikvideo Jessie_J_-_Domino Vorschauen Domino - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays Domino - Just Dance 4 Domino - Just Dance Now Domino - Just Dance 2016 Domino - Just Dance 2017 Domino - Just Dance 2018 Extraktionen Domino - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 1) Domino - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 2) Domino - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Verweise Seitennavigation en:Dominopt-br:Domino Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Jessie J Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Konsole Exklusiv